Forever and Always
by BakaHito
Summary: Heero awakes to find himself in the clutches of evil, with no hope of escape. Rated M for non-con, yaoi, violence, and language. Dislike don't read please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm so sorry! I made a stress releif ficlet because writers block decided to rear its ugly head! T.T I'm working hard and re-writing because a person who named his/herself as Chu gave me some helpful critisism that made me realise the wrongs of my writings! I thank you so much if you bothered reading this one! This pairing I'm admitting will be a 3 X 1 because..I like I like that couple but no one else seems to like them much, or bother posting. A few tried, but some aren't finished and it saddens me...on a darker note, enjoy my stress releif!**

Heero looked around, his thoughts hazy. He remembered his gundam self destructing, and falling to the ground, but he didn't remember hitting the dirt. He could feel the staleness of the air though, and realised he was in space. He sat up and foucussed on his surroundings, seeing they were a richly decorated room, the bed he lay on soft and would have been pleasant if it didn't worry him so much. Quatre would have given him a room with another pilot so they could keep track of his wounds, but this room showed no signs of any other person. He stood shakily, knowing he just needed a good-

His knees shook and he collapsed onto the floor with a silent grunt of pain and shock. He assessed his body and realised why his legs weren't working, there was a drug floating in his system, and his thoughts began to grow hazey. Heero fought it back for a few moments more, eyes narrowing at the sight of the door opening and a chuckling man came in before he collapsed onto the plush carpeting, unconcious.

Heero's deep blue eyes glanced around the room, the haze lifted as it had at last worked from his system. He sat up slowly, looking and seeing he was still in the same room as before. His eyes went to the door as the knob opened and a familiar man walked in, a supirior smirk on his face.

"Heero Yuy, we meet at last." He said proudly as he sat in a plush chair. Heero smirked on the inside, making sure it didn't show on his face. This man was a dunce to sit down around him. "I hope your accomidations are to your liking, I cleared out my entire mansion so that you could be comfortable."

Heero saw his chance as Treize fully relaxed into the chair and lept up, eyes widening in disbileif as he immidiately fell to the floor. What the hell had happened to him? The drug was gone from his sytem and nothing else seemed amiss.

Treize chuckled darkly as he stood. "I knew you'd find it enjoyable. I took a sample of your blood and saw how many defences you'd built up and only used one anesthesea. I decided to test a knew thing against you. It's something you could never get used to. I saw the many types of metal in your bones and saw the were simple stainless steel and hooked up a magnet that covers all of the floor and leaves your body quite heavy, so heavy that your legs can't support you. And it only affects you and most likely the other gundam pilots. So you can't fight me when your limbs feel so heavy to you." He smiled cruely as he stood and walked over to the glaring teen on the floor. "I can't wait."

Heero felt panic rise but beat it down as he thought of a plan, all of them seemingly hopeless when Treize easily lifted him and tossed him onto the soft bed. On the bed he felt only a bit lighter, light enough to maybe kneel on the bed. He struggled to sit up as Treize sauntered over, slipping off his clothing peice by peice until his got to Heero's bedside.

"I'm not going to tell you anything Treize." He said qith all of the menace he could when at last he was on his knees, ghlaring up at the man who smirked.

"I know, so I'm going to take extreme pleasure in giving you pain anyways." He said and climbed onto the bed, pushing Heero back with a single hand. Treize ripped off Heero's loose tank top and yanked off the pandex, eyes Heero's lithe build up and down with hungry eyes. "Extreme pleasure." He murmured and rolled Heero over who began to struggle to sit up, wondering what the hell this man was about to do. When the weight of his bed dissapeared, he lifted his head and watched as Treize moved to a closet and pulled out a whip and a bottle of lotion. He walked over and Heero began to relaxe his body, he could take pain in stride, and this man wouldn't get any pleasure out of this at all.

Treize unrolled the whip and Heero noticed it shone. Leather usualy didn't-

Pain burned into his back and his bit his lip as a yelp built up in his throat. Blood tickled from the laceration. Another and another. Before long, Heero was feeling dizzy from the loss of blood and the pain still flaring through his back, though it was a bit duller at this point. He looked over as Treize rolled the blood coated whip and walked closer with the bottle of lotion in hand, the whip discarded on the chair Treize had once sat in.

The cap popped and Heero watched as Treize squeased some onto his hand and tossed the bottle over to the chair, rubbing the lotion on his erection that sent a shiver up Heero's half numbed spine. He climbed onto the bed with a grin and lust filled saphire eyes, his light brown hair hanging in his face now that it wasn't slicked back. "I've waited for a long time to do this." He said just loud enough for Heero to hear before he thrust himself deep into Heero's anus.

Heero let out a strangled cry as pain wracked his body unlike any pain he'd gone through before. More and more pain, his heart thundering in his chest as if he was sprinting non-stop, his body twitching and spasaming, his throat tight with silent screams. Treizes whispered words echoing in his ear as he pounded into the unwilling teen. _"Mine, forever and always."_

_ **Somment if you would like more on my stress releif ficlets. I actually have alot of those. This helped me think, so off to write more on DD!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my readers! I'm baaack~! I was feelin stressed and annoyed so when I looked at the reviews, I decided to write the next chapter! Don't lose faith in me, for I am working on this story, just not as much as my others! This story will be irregularly updated, so don't you fret none me readers! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Heero groaned softly as he came back, feeling the ache in his back and ass. _Oh kami..._A lone tear trickled down his cheek at the remembrance of why he hurt so much. He was sullied, dirty, and he knew there was no hope in being freed. His mission was to last a month, and he'd only bee gone four days at the most. He tried to focus on his mission, pulling himself up into a sitting position and pushing back the pain. He moved, just the smallest bit, and that pain seared him to his core. He nearly bit through his lip to keep back the cry of agony. Blood dribbled down his chin as he sat, shaken. He'd been tortured before, but nothing was as bad as this. Even his training couldn't help.

"Please, some one realize what's happening and come kill me." He whispered, jumping and yelping when the door opened and pain once again burned hot throughout his body.

His captor walked in, a triumphant smirk gracing his features. He walked to the bed, Heero fought the urge to cower. This man may have broken his body, but damn it, he would fight 'til the end. The man sat on the edge, reaching out and brushing the back of his hand against his cheek. He leaned forward, hand sliding back and gripping the shorter boy hair lightly and brought their mouths together roughly, Heero gasping at the sensation. Treize used that gasp and forced his tongue in, sliding it against sensitive gums and the inside of cheeks, enjoying the taste of blood from the bitten bottom lip. He tilted his head back and deepend the kiss, slowing to make it gentle and did an inner happy dance when the cobalt eyed teen relaxed just the little bit. As air became lacking, he pulled back and felt his cock harden immediately at Heero's flushed state.

_Maybe it'll be even better?_Treize wondered and dove in for another deep keep, moaning into the others mouth when Heero's tongue slid against his ever so slightly.

_Why does this feel so good? I don't want this, but oh..._Heero sobbed mentally, mind going hazy as Treize rubbed at his nipples, mouth moving down to kiss at his jaw and throat.

Treize felt his cock twitch when Heero let out a needy whimper and moved his mouth down to suck on one dusky nub while his fingers toyed with the other. He moved his other free hand down and rubbed at Heero's head, the shaft hardening the more he played with it. _For some kid, he's well endowed._Treize thought as he pulled back, mind blanking for a moment when sky blue met glazed, deep cobalt. The taller man pulled his clothes off as swiftly as he could, pushing the other down so that he lay on his back, his legs spread open and erection jutting up from deep brown curls.

He positioned himself at the boy's twitching entrance, pushing in a little and frowning when he realized how dry it was. He pulled back and sought out the lotion he'd dropped sometime during the last session and found it on the floor, squirting some on his fingers and pushing them in. Heero's erection wilted at the pain, only to jump back into attention as Treize sucked in the head, tongue playing with the slit.

"T-Tre...please..." Heero tried to plead for him to stop. His ass hurt, but oh god! His hips bucked up as Treize deepthroated him. The pleasure was singing through his veins, the pain burning up his spine, the clashing feelings making him moan. He'd never felt this before, and it felt too _good_.

Treize hummed, enjoying the feeling of Heero's soft sheath clenching around his fingers. He pulled them away, taking his mouth off of the others cock. A grin blossomed on his face when the boy beneath him whimpered, his hips bucking up to find that warm moist mouth again.

The ginger haired man positioned himself, pushing into the tight ring of muscle with one long thrust, Heero screaming as he seated himself fully. He moaned as it twitched and spasmed around him. _It's just as good as last time!_He groaned in his head, pulling back and thrusting in. The cobalt eyes rolled in his head, a gurgled moan escaping his throat as Treize brushed against something inside of him that sent sparks flying behind his eyes.

Both were beyond coherent thought as Treize picked up the pace, snapping his hips back and fourth, in and out of the wonderful, moist heat that made him moan deeply, sucking on the sensitive place just behind the others ear. Another spasm and Treize tipped over the edge, his teeth digging into the junction between tan shoulder and throat, feeling something warm and wet coat his chest and his his face. Treize collapsed onto the gasping, shuddering boy as he rode the waves of orgasm. It took moments before he could pushed himself up onto his fore arms and stare down at his captive.

"Hmm...I might do this again." Treize murmured to himself when he finally found his brain and got it going. His eyes gobbled up the sight of flushed, glistening, tan skin and glazed cobalt eyes with a hum. He liked those eyes clouded like that, but he liked them clouded with pain even more. He smirked and pulled his flaccid cock free and went to the connected bathroom to clean himself up, realizing the younger boy had shot hard enough to get him on the chin. "Yes, I'll get him to beg for this. I'll break him, and make him mine, at the same time." He grinned. He gave the now sleeping brunette one more lust filled glace before pulling one his clothes and leaving.

...

Four years. Trowa sighed. Heero had been gone four years, never coming back from that mission. No one knew where he was. Duo and Wufei had gone off together to live in California, Quatre had gone to deal with his company, and that left Trowa, alone. It had been a long three years, now a young man at twenty, he'd quit the circus and had decided to work at a zoo in Utah. He ran a hand through his bangs and tucked them behind one ear as he walked up to his house, noticing there was something off about the place.

He moved cautiously up to his front door and realized it had been picked, from the scratches on the knob and the footprints on the welcome mat much smaller then his own. A fleck of blood came off on his hand when he twisted the knob and he moved in swiftly, grabbing the gun he always had in his bag before moving in further. He saw the small trail of blood on the hardwood and allowed his bangs to slip from their place behind his ear as he peered around one corner, seeing the trail led to his bathroom. He moved silently down there, counting to three before whirling and aiming his gun, freezing at the sight in his bathroom, the gun clattering onto the floor.

"Heero?" He whispered, walking into the room to the uncncious man on his floor with blood soaked jeans and shirt.

He slowly rolled the man onto his back, noticing the twitch of muscles as he settled on the floor. He picked up the chocolate haired man and set him on top of his toilet, peeling the shirt off of a bloody back and abdomen. He saw that they were all light wounds, but there were so many all over his body over multiple other scars.

"Heero." He called softly, gently tapping the man on one pale cheek.

"No...more...please..." Heero pleaded, body trying to curl up, but Trowa kept him from doing so. He blinked glazed eyes up at Trowa, blinking a few more moments before tears poured down his face and he wrapped well tanned arms around the surprised mand neck and pulled himself into the others chest.

Trowa sat up slowly, pulling Heero along with him. He sat there, holding the half naked man as he sobbed into his blue polo. He didn't know when, but he found one hand ghosting in a gentle circle on his lower back while he racked back and forth to sooth the hurt his freind was in.

They sat there on the bathroom floor until Heero slumped, exausted and shaky from blood loss. Trowa quickly cleaned all of them and wrapped up his torso and back. Heero refused to allow Trowa to clean up whatever wounds were underneath his jeans, but he came out, wrapped up in bandages, nearly looking like a mummy there were so many bandages wrapped around his body. Trowa handed him a pair of shorts and led him into the kitchen. He tried to get the blue eyed man to sit, but he refused and stood near the counter, leaning against the wall.

"How did you find me?" Trowa murmured.

Heero bowed his head. "I was planning to kill myself by taking some sleeping pills and getting into the tub. I didn't know you were here, I just needed to find a place to die."

Trowa kept moving fluidly, fighting the urge to wrap the other in his arms. As he pulled out the coffe filters and coffe grounds, he cast a discreet glance over his shoulder, seeing the lost look in the cobalt depths as they looked around the house. "How did you get into Utah? Where have you been these past years? What happened to you?"

Heero visibly flinched at the last question and Trowa rushed to calm him. "You don't have to answer me, I just wish I could know. We were all really worried about you." He hit a few buttons on the machine and it began the process of making coffee. He moved to the vid phone and dialed Duo and Wufei's number, waiting patiently while it connected and began to ring. When Duo's face appeared with a grin, Trowa pursed his lips.

Duo realized something was wrong immidiately and his face grew serious. "What's up?"

"I found him, in my house, bloody and shaken. Tell Quatre and meet here within the week." His gaze flicked to Heero who seemed lost in thought. "Don't let anyone else know." With that, he hung up and went to check on the machine, seeing as it was still dripping away, he took a seat at his kitchen table, looking over the bandaged Heero, whose cobalt eyes had a haunted shadow lurking in their dephs. _What happened to you Heero? You dissapear just near the end of the war for four years and then show up like this..._

* * *

Hey there again! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it enough to review -puppy eyes-


End file.
